leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ascent (move)
Dragon Ascent ' (Japanese: 'ガリョウテンセイ Dragon Ascension) is a damage-dealing move introduced in . It is the signature move of . Effect Dragon Ascent inflicts damage and then lowers the user's stat and stat by one stage each. Other effects The player can Mega Evolve any Rayquaza that knows Dragon Ascent. Rayquaza cannot Mega Evolve if it is holding a Z-Crystal or knows the move only through . In , no Rayquaza can Mega Evolve until the Rayquaza in the Delta Episode has been caught. Dragon Ascent does not exist in the game data of . As a result, a Pokémon knowing Dragon Ascent cannot be traded from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire to Pokémon X and Y, and if a Pokémon in Pokémon Bank knows the move it cannot be withdrawn in Pokémon X and Y. In order to be transferred to Pokémon X and Y, the Pokémon must forget Dragon Ascent. Description |After soaring upward, the user attacks its target by dropping out of the sky at high speeds, although it lowers its own Defense and Sp. Def in the process.}} |After soaring upward, the user attacks its target by dropping out of the sky at high speeds. But it lowers its own Defense and Sp. Def stats in the process.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors will teach Dragon Ascent to a Rayquaza. The Move Tutors are: * : Zinnia's grandmother at Meteor Falls. * : a man in a red shirt in the Pokémon Center in Seafolk Village. Special move Generation VI In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, while Rayquaza does not know Dragon Ascent when the player battles it at Sky Pillar, Zinnia will automatically teach it Dragon Ascent (replacing ) immediately after the player captures it. |STAB='}} In other games Description |It damages enemies in a wide area in front. But it lowers your Defense and Sp. Def. It damages enemies in a wide area in front of you. But it lowers your Defense and Sp. Def. The stats return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile. }} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * The Japanese name of this move literally means "to paint a dragon and dot its eyes" and serves as a metaphor for the finishing touch in a piece of work that gives it "the spark of life". The idiom originated from a legend where , a Chinese painter, completes the dragons on a mural by dotting their eyes and thus literally bringing them to life; they spring out of the temple wall and fly off. The completed dragons immediately ascended to the heavens after the work was done. * Dragon Ascent is the only move with the word "dragon" in its English name that is not . * Because Zinnia teaches Dragon Ascent to the Rayquaza caught at Sky Pillar in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire to replace , Dragon Ascent is the only move that can replace an HM move in a game in which the move is available as an HM. * When used by a Rayquaza which has Mega Evolved, this move will play an additional animation before the main animation, and the main animation is also changed slightly. * When used by a , copied by , this move will play a cyan blue animation instead of the green animation. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=畫龍點睛 |zh_cmn=畫龍點睛 / 画龙点睛 |fr=Draco Ascension |de=Zenitstürmer |it=Ascesa del Drago |ko=화룡점정 |pt=Ascensão do Dragão |es=Ascenso Draco }} Category:Beauty moves Category:Signature moves Category:Moves that can lower the user's Defense Category:Moves that can lower the user's Special Defense de:Zenitstürmer es:Ascenso draco fr:Draco Ascension it:Ascesa del Drago ja:ガリョウテンセイ zh:畫龍點睛（招式）